Mrs Summers, are you trying to seduce me?
by rampantjake
Summary: Joyce makes Willow an offer she should, but can't, refuse. This is just a Sunnydale version of The Graduate
1. Chapter 1

_**(Disclaimer- I don't own BtVS nor any characters, blah, blah, blah. This is very AU, none of that supernatural nonsense here. This is just a short and fun fic)**_

Willow sat in the empty coffee shop slowly stirring her mug of cappuccino which had gradually turned cold, her spoon sliding through the thin film accumulating on it's glimmering surface. Her mind drifted away as she looked around hoping to see someone she knew. Anyone in fact, even a vague acquaintance from school would do but no, she was alone as she had been every day since Graduation.

With Faith and Xander on their cross country road trip, and Buffy working as a secretary at noted law firm Finch And Trick Associates, in order to earn enough money for her own car, Willow had no-one to talk to. Even Mr Giles, her much treasured English teacher, had returned back to Blighty for the summer.

She sighed deeply and got to her feet wiping the crumbs from her jeans, picking up her tote bag and left the coffee shop walking the long and winding route back to her equally empty house.

"Dammit", came a familiar voice accompanied by the sound of ripping paper and tins bouncing along the sidewalk.

"Mrs Summers?", Willow said almost joyfully at finding someone she knew as she skipped across the road.

"Willow? Oh thank god, can you help me with these?", said Joyce struggling with all the bags of groceries.

"Sure", she replied kneeling down to gather the spilled tins. As she scooped up the dented pineapple chunks she couldn't help but notice Joyce was wearing those red glossy shoes with the pencil thin heels, Willow had seen her wear them only once before but it stirred her inner turmoil all the more. She had tried to deny her true nature and every time she saw Joyce looking elegant and classy it confused her all the more.

"Buffy borrowed my car today as she said she had to run a few errands for Mr Trick. Would it be a nuisance if you helped me carry them home?"

"No, it's no trouble. It's not like I've got anything better to do….I mean….I didn't mean it like that, Mrs Summers", Willow stumbled over her words, "I mean with everyone off doing their own thing I'm not exactly burning up the social calendar"

"What about your parents? Surely they would want to spend your last summer with you?", Joyce asked as they walked along the street.

"They're taken a trip to the holy land for the next month"

"Why didn't you go?"

"Air sickness like you wouldn't believe. I'd have filled two bags with puke before we even got off the runway"

"Surely it can't be that bad?"

"No? A few years back we took the plane from LA to San Francisco, only a fifty minute flight but I threw up so much I got dehydrated and had to be hospitalised. Not pleasant"

They carried on walking making small talk, but something about Willow's nervousness around her intrigued Joyce even more than usual. Her awkward body language around Buffy's mother had spoken volumes over the last year or so. A volume Joyce was attuned to.

"So is it a boy?", asked Joyce breaking the silence as Willow was almost hypnotized by the clacking of the heels in front of her.

"Is what a boy?"

"Whatever it is you're upset about"

"No, I'm just….worried", said Willow as her eyes glanced across noticing Joyce's pencil skirt of her dress was rather tight and showed off her ass magnificently, she wondered how often she wore hemlines above the knee but seeing the killer heels and the well-toned calves Willow gulped a little trying to rid herself of her unwanted thoughts.

"About what?"

"You know….the future…_**my**_ future. I know college and everything is coming up but….I don't know", shrugged Willow as they turned onto Revello Drive.

"You've graduated now, you can anything you please. Don't you want to go off and see the big wide world?"

"Not really. I like to surround myself with the familiar, that's why I'm going to Sunnydale U. They have a great chemistry program", Willow said as she watched Joyce fish her keys out of her purse and open the front door, "Ok then, nice to see you again Mrs Summers"

"Willow, will you come in, please", Joyce said with soft and alluring tones as she walked through the hallway.

"What?"

"I want you to come in until I get everything in the kitchen, I could use the help"

"Oh…. right….. ok", Willow said picking the brown paper bags up again and walking through to the kitchen and setting them down on the counter.

"Thankyou Willow"

"I..er…it's cool", said the redhead feeling strangely vulnerable as she watched the older woman bend over the counter letting her skirt stretch to near breaking point across her delectable derriere.

"So…..wine?", Joyce asked plucking a bottle of red from one of the bags.

"I-I don't…I mean, I'm only eighteen"

"Oh piffle, there's nothing wrong with a little wine my dear", said Joyce pouring out two glasses with a strange rustle to her voice.

"No, I-I think I should go", replied the redhead feeling intimidated by the underlying sultry rhythms in Joyce's words.

"Willow….please…with Buffy out I….I don't want to be alone in the house. I really don't like it on my own, I'm sure you know what I mean"

"I….ok….I'll stay ….for a little while", Willow replied grateful for the company, though it was a company that raised questions in her heart regarding her persuasion.

"Thankyou", Joyce said pushing the glass into Willow's hand, the sweating of her palm making it squeak against her skin.

"So…have you always been afraid of being alone", the redhead said trying to act relaxed when she was far from it as she followed Joyce into the living room and sat down.

"Always"

"Alone in the house I meant"

"Oh….well yes. I'm out of valium and with Buffy now a working girl this house seems so empty", she said turning on the stereo which played soft swaying tunes of a sleepy jazz nature.

Joyce swayed gently to the music humming along to it's chilled out notes, as her hips swung wide the shy redhead took a large gulp of wine.

"Willow, may I ask you a question?", said Joyce as she took a seat and crossed those long and freshly waxed legs.

"I….er…ok", squeaked a blushing Willow with bulging eyes which traced all along the curves of Joyce's barely concealed thighs, like they were a sainted causeway to a realm of wonder.

"What do you think of me?"

"W-what do you m-mean?", said the young woman as her breath began to hitch in her throat as she felt Joyce shuffle a little closer on the sofa.

"Willlow, you've known me for several years now, you must have formed some sort of opinion", Joyce said with slight swagger of the head knowing full well the answers to Willow's unasked questions.

"Well…I-I-I always thought you were very….._nice_", Willow blushed as she sipped her wine hoping the awkwardness would fade away.

"Nice?"

"I mean….y-you're attractive and everything a-and you have killer legs a-a-and….", Willow said wishing her mouth would stop working before she made an even bigger fool of herself, "A-and I really think I should be going now"

"Calm down Willow", Joyce said with a firm edge to her smile as she patted the young woman's thigh softly.

"Er…M-Mrs Summers, if you don't mind me saying. This conversation is getting a little….weird", said Willow whose face was now flushed to a hue to match her hair.

"Don't be silly dear", said Joyce giving Willow's upper thigh a little squeeze making the redhead snap to her feet.

"Oh my god!", squealed the redhead as her face flushed to a near neon red leaping to her feet backing away.

"Pardon?"

"No….nono…this is…..no"

"What's wrong?", Joyce asked taking another sip of her wine letting it linger on her lips.

"M-Mrs Summers, you didn't….I mean you don't think I…."

"What?"

"I mean….you didn't really think I would do something like…_**that**_"

"Like what?", smiled Joyce as if to tease.

"W-what do you think?"

"I don't know dear. You tell me", Joyce smiled letting a drop of wine slide along her full and succulent lips, run down the curve of her chin and drip down her cleavage. Willow only now noticing Joyce's dress had a plunging neckline where a glimpse of a lace edged bra showed.

"For god's sake Mrs Summers, here we are…..alone in your house …..y-you put on some music, give me a drink a-and start asking about how I feel about you?", squeaked Willow as anxiety gripped her soul.

"So?"

"Mrs Summers….are you trying to seduce me?"

Joyce didn't reply, merely flicked up an eyebrow and let a delicious smirk grace her features.

"A-aren't you?", Willow said a little deflated.

"Why no, dear. I hadn't thought of it. Though it's rather flattering you think of me like that and not some dried up old housewife"

"No…I don't think that…I mean…you're very attractive and ….that", Willow said unable to wrench her gaze from Joyce's bosom, something the older woman duly noted. "Mrs Summers …please, forget I said anything. I'm sorry"

"Sit down Willow", Joyce said holding the glass of wine out to Willow who took it cautiously and sat down on the far end of the couch.

"Please forgive me….because I do like you. B-but not in _**that**_ way"

"In _**what**_ way do you like me? I thought you said I was attractive?", Joyce said sliding up closely to Willow until the redhead could smell her jasmine shampoo and fruity wine saturated breath. "Don't you think I'm pretty? Don't you find me desirable?"

"Y-you are…I just….", Willow said with wobbling tones feeling the quivering of her intimate areas.

"Just what?", asked Joyce flicking a strand of hair away from Willow's face.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm just so mixed up"

"Don't worry about it", Joyce said backing off slightly, "Finish your drink, dear"

"Mrs Summers….what's wrong with me?", Willow asked. She had battled the question so long internally that she couldn't bottle up her true feelings for much longer; attraction to the fairer sex had often been mocked and looked on with disdain by her parents. She knew Joyce harboured no such bigotry, and Willow had seen her out on dates with women more than once.

"Did you see Buffy's portrait?"

"H-her portrait?", Willow said a little thrown that her question could be dismissed so easily.

"Yes, I took her to a local photo studio to have some glamorous pictures done as a Graduation present. Come see", Joyce said standing up and taking Willow's clammy hand leading her upstairs to Buffy's bedroom where there sat a large and beautiful photo in an ornate silver frame.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes, but I don't remember her eyes being so red", the redhead said squinting at the large picture hanging on the wall.

"Willow?"

"Yes?"

"Will you unzip my dress?"

"W-what?", Willow said stepping back, "I….I think I should go"

"Willow, please unzip my dress"

"I…I'd rather not", Willow gulped feeling her lips drying out and her hands beading with sweat.

"You still think I'm trying to seduce you?", Joyce said leadingly.

"N-no….it's just…..it feels kinda weird"

"Willow, you've known me for years"

"I know that….but I…"

"Come on dear, it's hard for me to reach", Joyce said turning her back to Willow expectantly placing her hands on her child bearing hips.

Willow took a deep breath and reached out with shaking fingers to quickly run the zipper down with a low slung metallic grind before snapping back across the room as if on a bungee cord.

"Thankyou"

"R-right", the redhead replied stepping towards the door as she felt sure she would begin to hyperventilate any second.

"What are you so scared of, Willow?"

"I-I'm not scared"

"Are you afraid to find something out about yourself?"

"I said I-I'm not scared", the young woman said unconvincingly as she toyed with the hem of her tattered top trying to avoid eye contact as she felt that one glance from this woman and Joyce's eyes would turn into sorcerer's pin wheels ready to hypnotize her.

"Then why do you keep running?"

"B-because I….you're Buffy's mom and I….oh sweet Elvis!"

Willow's eyes bulged cartoonishly as Joyce turned back round to face her letting her dress fall to the floor. Joyce's red satin bra, to match her panties, had a black lacy edge and cupped her breasts like the hands of a tentative lover. She had a top notch surgeon in LA and no mistake.

"Haven't you ever seen a woman in her underwear before?"

"I-I-I….y-yes…of course….", Willow said as her eyes glanced to the portrait of Buffy staring down as if ready to admonish, "B-but what if Buffy came home right now? You know, c-coming home from work early or something?"

"And what if she did?", Joyce said taking a step towards Willow, her red high heels carrying her long and well-toned legs ever closer. Her lace topped stockings lending her skin a mocha ambience which bedevilled the young woman with each teasing stride.

"W-well….it would look pretty funny wouldn't it?", coughed out Willow as her breath felt like glass ripping through her.

"Don't you think she can trust us together?"

"O-Of course she does, b-but she might the wrong idea. Anyone might"

"I don't see why. I'm twice as old as you, how could anyone think you might be attracted to me in that way?" Joyce said bringing a French Polished fingertip to her lips running along it's smooth curve.

"B-But they would! Don't you see?", Willow said in full fledge _'I-forgot-my-science-homework' _panic mode as tiny balls of sweat ran down her brow.

"Willow, I'm not trying to seduce you"

"Really?...oh…I mean, yes I-I know that. B-but please Mrs Summers….t-this is difficult for me"

"Why is it?"

"Because I'm confused about things! I-I can't tell you what I'm imagining about you with t-the kissing and the wandering fingers a-and the spanking not to mention the tight uniforms a-and….. I can't tell anyone I actually like girls a-and…."

"So you _**do**_ like girls then? I always thought as much", said Joyce bearing a smile of victory.

"H-how?"

"I've seen the way you looked at Cordelia. The same way you're looking at me right now", Joyce breathed seductively as she stepped closer with a predatory swagger.

"I…I…I", said Willow in tones barely above a whisper as she wished her truths away.

"Would you _**like**_ me to seduce you?"

"W-w-what?"

"Isn't that what you're trying to tell me, Willow?", Joyce purred clasping her bra and pushing her breasts up into a mighty cleavage,

"I-I-I'm going home now. I'm sorry for….I hope you can forget it….all this…I…"

Willow turned her blushing face away and stumbled down the stairs in a sweaty panic, her sneakers slapping down the wooden stairs in a frenzy of movement until her hand was on the handle of the front door.

"Willow!", called down Joyce.

"Y-yes?", the redhead replied, though she could easily step outside and not return during daylight hours, something made her stop.

"Will you bring up my purse before you go?"

"I-I have to go…I'm sorry"

Joyce stepped across to the top of the stairs holding her dress up to her body staring down.

"I really don't want to put this on again just to come down and get it. Won't you bring it up?"

"W-where is it?"

"On the kitchen counter", Joyce called down as she walked away from the top of the stairs.

Willow walked quickly into the kitchen and picked up the Versace purse, slightly surprised that Joyce had such fine taste in accessories. She went back to the bottom of the stairs and called back up apprehensively.

"I..er..I got it, Mrs Summers. Should I just chuck it up to you?"

"I'm in the bathroom", called down Joyce, "Just bring it up"

"Come to the railing and I'll throw it to you"

"Willow", Joyce said with a touch of irritation, "I am getting pretty tired of all this suspicion. Now if you won't do me a simple favor…"

Willow took a few paces up the stairs, nervously setting it down as her eyes darted all around waiting for a sneak attack of some kind. She knew she was being silly, paranoid even, but this was a woman who radiated a warm sensuality and now Joyce was strutting around in her underwear Willow felt such a need to flee from this bittersweet temptation.

"I'm putting it on the top step"

"For god's sake Willow, will you stop acting like that and bring me the damn purse?"

Willow picked it up and took a tentative step forward towards the bathroom where the voice sounded from.

"Mrs Summers? I-I'll just leave it by the door"

"I….oh, just put it in Buffy's room for now", sighed Joyce sounding like she was tiring of Willow's shenanigans.

Willow walked quickly into Buffy's room and crossed over to the bed putting the purse down next to Mr Gordo. As she started to turn back she glanced up at Buffy's photo curiously as there, in the reflection of the glass, she could make out some kind of movement. Willow span round quickly as Joyce, standing naked except for her heels, closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Oh my god!", the redhead squeaked as her eyes nearly popped from their sockets as Joyce smiled running a hand along the curve of her hip. "L-let me out"

Joyce smirked as she took the key in her hand and locked the door with a firm clang of metal, a devious smile dancing across her features.

"Don't be nervous, honey", the nude woman said softly taking a step closer.

"G-get away from that door", spluttered Willow as she fought to wrench her gaze away from the glorious breasts facing her.

"I want to say something first", Joyce purred clasping a rigid nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Jesus!"

"Willow, I want you to know I'm available to you. If you won't sleep with me this time…."

"Oh my god", Willow gasped.

"…..if you won't sleep with me this time Willow, I want you to know you can give me a call anytime. But don't take too long, this is a limited time offer"

"L-let me out…please, Mrs Summers"

"Do you understand what I said?"

"Y-yes", replied Willow gulping heavily, "P-please, just let me out"

"Because you are a very pretty young lady and I would love to kiss you in ways you never expected and part your le….", Joyce said before being interrupted by the screeching of tyres.

"Buffy! Buffy's home! I'd recognise her terrible driving anywhere!", Willow said in a blind panic as Joyce rolled her eyes and unlocked the bedroom door, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Buffy's here! She's going to kill me…..us"

Willow sprinted past her, down the stairs and leapt on the sofa trying to look casual despite her intense blush and sweating palms. She picked up a magazine and tried to look nonchalant though her racing heart and dilating pupils would be the undoing of her façade.

"Anyone home?", called Buffy as she set foot over the threshold, "Oh heya Will, what are you doing here?"

"Mrs Summers! I-I helped Mrs Summers with her groceries with that whole carrying them and putting them away and nothing else at all, I swear it", Willow babbled incoherently.

"Will, have you been at the Red Bull again? I've told you about that", Buffy asked putting down her keys and flicking her heels off glad to be out of them.

"No, not at all. I just helped with the groceries and that and I did nothing else… nor did Mrs Summers with the…."

"Will, why are you being all weird?"

"Your Mom's upstairs", she blurted back not even thinking about the words spilling from her.

"_Oookaaay_", Buffy said with a frown wondering why her friend was being so odd, "Oh, I see Mom got the good wine out. Coolio, do you want a refill?"

"No…I-I've got to go", Willow said leaping up as Buffy reached for the open bottle of Merlot.

"Is anything wrong, Will? What's with the spazzing out"

"No.I-I…..I'm just worried…about college….it's coming up you know", Willow said suddenly checking the zipper on her jeans thankful it was still fastened.

"Will, just sit down", Buffy insisted as she pulled out an extra glass topping them both up, "You know you don't have to worry about that crap right now, you ought to be taking it a little easier"

Willow nodded anxiously hearing Joyce coming downstairs, her heels clacking on the wooden stairs teasing with the even paced falling of her feet.

"Hey Mom", said Buffy brightly seeing her mother walk into the living room having put her dress back on.

"Hello honey", Joyce said giving her daughter give her a kiss to her crown. "You're back from work early"

"Yeah, Mr Finch was feeling kinda icky so he said I could go", she replied sipping her wine and letting her hair free from the tight bun.

"I…I better go", Willow said flinching away nervously under her friend's concerned gaze.

"Willow" Buffy whispered, "You're not stoned again are you?"

"No….none of that. That incident with Faith's pot brownies in English class really put me off it. I…I oh jesus…. I-I gotta go", she babbled as she watched Joyce bend over to fetch her glass, the tight cut of her dress showing Willow she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Ok, Will. Call me", Buffy said shaking her head and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll see you out, my dear", Joyce said following the redhead to the front door, "Willow?"

"Y-yes", she squeaked back feeling like prey in the gaze of a voracious carnivore.

"Thankyou for helping me with the groceries"

"O-ok"

"I hope to see you soon…real soon", Joyce said with a sly wink as she closed the door leaving a dumbfounded and panic stricken Willow to stumble down the path on weak knees and warming innards.

"Mom, is Willow alright?", asked Buffy as her mother joined her in the kitchen.

"She's fine. I think she's just going through some things at the moment"

"Oh don't tell me she's finally coming out of the closet?", whined Buffy putting a hand on her head.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It just means I'll owe Faith fifty bucks, she said Willow would come out before we went to college. Damn it"

"Well just give her some time. In a few days I'm sure she'll be back to her usual babbling self", said Joyce as she looked in the fridge for something for dinner.

"Mom, you're gay. Can't you like talk to her about it? See if it's just a phase or something"

"You think I should spend some more time with Willow? Get to know her more…._intimately_?"

"Yeah, that's it. Please Mom, I think she could really open up to someone like you"

"I'm sure she would like to…._open up_ to me. Very well, I'll see what I can do", Joyce smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?", said Joyce pulling off her earring as she answered the phone thankful for the distraction as it had been a particularly slow day at the gallery despite her recent intake of Celtic fertility statuettes.

"M-Mrs Summers?"

"Willow", she replied smiling at the faint voice rattling through the handset.

"M-Mrs Summers….I-I've been thinking…s-since last week when I….er..helped you with the groceries…."

"Where are you?"

"….a-and I was wondering if I could….buy you a drink or something?", Willow blustered nervously as even if Joyce accepted her offer it would be the older woman who have to buy it, unless she wanted 7-Up that is.

"Willow, where are you?", Joyce repeated adding the ghost of a purr to her voice.

"Uh….the Union Hotel…I-I was kind of hoping…", Willow said biting her lip reading from the hastily written notes as she didn't trust herself to shoot from the hip.

"Did you get a room?"

"No….I'm at the payphone outside. I-I know it's pretty late a-and if you'd rather…."

"Give me an hour"

"I mean if you…..what!", squawked Willow in disbelief.

"I said I'll be there in an hour", Joyce replied before hanging up.

Willow's mouth opened and closed, her heart pounding and her head swimming with desire and confusion. For the past week she hadn't been able to rid her mind of these thoughts….of _**the**_ offer coming from her best friend's mother. She knew she shouldn't do it, she knew it felt wrong but there was something about it that drew her ever forward.

Willow put the phone down and looked around nervously; removing her jacket she folded it over her arms in front of her hoping that the purple satin blouse suited her as much as she hoped. She crossed the street and into the main lobby of the Union Hotel, holding the door open for an aging couple Willow smiled politely as she stood to one side wishing them to move quicker as she was a bundle of frizzled out nerves already.

She followed them to the front desk and fidgeted awkwardly from foot to foot as the clerk at the desk put down her newspaper and looked accusingly at the young woman.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"What? Oh no…"

"Are you here for an affair, Miss?"

"W-what!", Willow coughed as her face heated up.

"The Democrat meeting in conference room B?", asked the clerk pointing down the long and tidy corridor.

"Oh right…yes ….er….thanks", Willow said as she shuffled away down the hall as the clerk looked her up and down, though the pinstriped black pant suit fitted her well and the four inch heels accentuated the sway of her hips, Willow was so far out of her comfort zone she felt faint.

"Second door on the left", the clerk said watching her walk away and slide into the anonymous ranks of middle class liberals.

Willow sat in the corner of the room checking her watch constantly, sneaking coffee and bagels away during the drawn out speeches. Slipping silently from the room she paced up and down in the corridor feeling her sweat building as the seconds ticked away.

Finally taking a seat in the hotel bar she sipped a glass of water as second thoughts started to nag at her, that she should just run while she could. But as much as her mind told her to flee, her lust filled soul made her stay fidgeting on the plush leather seat. It was wrong, it was disaster waiting to happen, but she couldn't will her legs to spin and take her back to the solitude of home.

"Hello Willow", came the sultry voice from behind her making her jump.

"Oh, hello….hello", replied Willow wiping her clammy hands on her pants standing up not sure whether to shake her hand, lean in for a kiss on the cheek or what.

"May I sit down?"

"O-of course", Willow said as she stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thankyou", said Joyce with a wry smile as they both say down. "So how are you?"

"I-I'm fine thankyou"

Willow looked out the window, to the dried flowers in the center of the table, anywhere but Joyce's wet and soulful eyes. Her anxiety flooding her system but even as her knees trembled the redhead stayed put.

"May I have a drink?", Joyce asked putting her purse down on the table.

"A drink? Yes, a drink…of course…", Willow said raising her hand to signal a passing waiter with a failed goatee who walked away not noticing her. "He didn't see me"

"Waiter!", Joyce snapped as all the sound in the room seemed to recede, all eyes bearing down on the two of them at the table making Willow shrink into herself.

The waiter stopped in his tracks and turned back to them, smartly coming up to their table as the noise in the room started up again simply passing off the moment as the haughtiness of a woman and her daughter.

"I'll have a Martini"

"Yes Madam", replied the waiter before looking over to Willow, "And for the young lady?"

"I'll have the same"

"The same? Forgive me, but how old are you?", he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"A coke….I-I meant I'll have a coke", Willow blustered out feeling so young and stupid.

As the waiter walked away Joyce smiled at the awkwardness of Willow who tried to lean back in her chair only to spring forward again as her body didn't know what to do with itself.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know"

"Nervous? Well …I-I am a bit…nervous that is. I mean it's pretty hard to be suave when you're all.."

"Did you get us a room?"

"What?"

"Have you gotten us a room yet?", asked Joyce reaching a hand across the table to slide on top of Willow's. The top two buttons on her silky white blouse were unfastened giving the redhead just a glimpse of a treasure she desired.

"I-I haven't. No"

"Do you want to?"

"Well…..I don't _**not**_ want to. I-I mean I could. O-or we could just talk about things a-and….er…. things", offered Willow as the waiter came back and set their drinks down, Joyce waiting until he had left before continuing.

"Do you want me to get it?"

"Get what?"

"The room, Willow"

"I…no. I can get it"

"Do you want to get it now?", Joyce purred as she slipped her foot from her heel and run it up the inside of Willow's calf making the young woman squeak adorably.

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Well, I-I don't know"

"Why don't you get it?"

"Why don't I get it? Well…I…I will then", Willow said plucking up her courage and rising to unsteady feet.

"Good", Joyce said before she leaned in a little and spoke with raspy tones, "And you look great in that suit. You'd look even better if you were wearing a tie with it, very snappy"

Willow blushed as her lungs refused to work properly, short sharp breaths echoed around her chest as she walked through the bar and into the lobby where, unfortunately, the only free clerk was the same woman she had talked to earlier. Willow stepped over uncertainly and offered a shy smile.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"A-a room. I'd like a room please"

"A room?"

"Yes…i-its such a nice looking hotel I…er…I thought I'd stay", Willow nodded, lying was not her forte.

"Very well Miss. A single or a double room?"

"A single. Just for me…me on my singly self"

"Very well", the clerk said with quirked brows, "Will you sign the register please?"

The thin card was pushed across the desk as Willow picked up a pen and scribbled down her name and stared at it for a moment before crumpling it up and stuffing it in her pocket and grabbing another card.

'_Stupid Willow, fancy writing your own name. Dumbass'_, she thought as the clerk looked on suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong, Miss?"

"What? No nothing", Willow blustered as she pushed the card back whilst looking around anxiously as the clerk took a key from behind the counter.

"Do you have any luggage Miss…", the clerk asked looking at the card, "….Redd?"

"Luggage? Yes. Yes I do"

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Where is your luggage?"

"Well it's er..it's in the car. Yes, it's outside in the car"

"Very good Miss, I'll have a porter bring it on", said the clerk raising her hand to signal across the lobby.

"No!", Willow snapped a little too loudly.

"Miss?"

"I-I mean…I'd rather not go to the trouble of bringing it all on. I just have a toothbrush. I can get it myself if that's alright"

"Of course", said the clerk handing over the key. "I'll have a porter show you the room"

"Oh….wait, no. Actually I'd rather find it myself. I just have the toothbrush to carry up and I think I can manage that myself"

"Whatever you say, Miss", came the reply bathed in sarcasm.

"Thanks", Willow said taking the key and scampering back towards the bar. She looked over at Joyce whose face betrayed nothing, she casually sipped her martini and stared off ahead of her.

She slipped off to one side and rummaged around in her pockets for a quarter.

"Mrs Summers?", asked the waiter coming up beside her.

"Yes?"

"You have a call", he replied holding out the cordless phone on his silver tray.

"Thankyou", said Joyce as the waiter nodded and walked away, "Hello?"

"Mrs Summers?"

"Yes?"

"I-It's Willow"

"Yes?"

"Willow Rosenberg"

"Willow", Joyce said biting her lip to restrain her laughter, "Where are you?"

"Can you look through the glass?"

Joyce turned in her chair and gazed through the lavishly decorated glass into the lobby seeing Willow on the payphone less than twenty feet away.

"Can you see me now?"

"Yes I can"

"I-I got a room. A single room"

"That's fine"

"But there's one thing. The desk clerk seemed a little bit suspicious. I mean- I don't know what their policy is but…"

"Well, do you want to go up first?"

"Yes, I think that would be good"

"I'll be up in five minutes", Joyce said amused by the skittish young woman.

"Well….goodbye then…"

"Willow"

"Yes?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"To tell you?, quizzed Willow feeling even more awkward and guilty than she usually did.

"Yes"

"Well I want you to know how much I really appreciate this…really it's like…so cool of you a-and I think you're really attractive and your boobs are all…"

"Willow….the number?"

"The number?"

"The room number Willow. I think you ought to tell me that"

"Oh, right…sorry. You're right. Absolutely, it's 213", she replied feeling so out of her depth in this web of lies and intrigue.

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome. Well I…er…I'll see you later Mrs Summers", said Willow hanging up the phone proud of her bravery.

Walking through the main lobby she passed the clerk at the desk and patted her pocket.

"I've got it"

"Miss?", said the clerk looking up.

"The toothbrush. I got it all right", Willow continued feeling her sweat building up as the deceit grew worse.

"Very good Miss"

"Yes, well…goodnight"

"It's four thirty in the afternoon, Miss", the clerk sneered.

"Oh…right….well good _afternoon_ then", Willow said as her face blushed before scuttling over to the elevators.

Once she reached the hotel room Willow closed the door behind her and leaned back against it for a few moment relieved at the isolation and breathed heavily. She glanced around to see mass produced art hanging on the walls of the room which was completely devoid of character. She stepped over to the bed and pressed down on its springs as a sudden rapping of her door tore her attention away.

She opened the door slightly and breathed out deeply seeing Joyce on the other side, Willow pulled the door open wider to let her in. Joyce tossed her purse on the wooden chair and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before slowly turning to Willow whose breath was becoming shallow and her heart rate was reaching cardiac arrest.

"Well?"

"Well?", parroted Willow.

"Willow, do you think I'm pretty?"

"I….yes", whispered the redhead as she eyed up the older woman's whole torso, from the open toed heels to the flawless blouse holding her wonderful breasts captive.

"You know, it's been a while since someone found me attractive or desirable"

"Y-you are….desirable….a-anyone would be lucky to have you", Willow finished with a squeak as she felt herself brought in closer to Joyce, their breasts pressing into each other as the older woman smiled feeling the stiffness off Willow's nipples through the silken gown.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?"

"I…w-well that was that time back in elementary school when we were playing Kiss Chase on the playing field a-and…", Willow babbled but was cut off by Joyce's finger pressing into her lips.

"Shhh, I mean….have you ever…kissed…a…woman", teased Joyce slowly letting the words rasp out, heavy lust filled whispers into Willow's ear. She smelt of cinnamon and jasmine as she tucked Willow's hair back behind her ears.

"I….no…."

"Then allow me"

Joyce cupped Willow's face with both hands and slowly pressed her lips to the redhead's, her tongue trailed along the moist skin as if asking permission to enter. Willow's lips parted and accepted the probing wet tongue into her mouth to massage and sink deep into her throat.

"No…", whimpered Willow as the kiss broke, Joyce laughing as she pulled away.

"No?"

"I-I mean….no, don't stop…please", she said with such a needy timid voice as Joyce used her thumb to circle Willow's needy lips. "Sorry Mrs Summers….but kiss me…please…"

Her mouth felt Joyce's tongue slide back into hers as the older woman's hand came across to cup her breast, her thumb flicking at Willow's rock hard nipple

"Willow", purred Joyce.

"Yes?"

"I'll get undressed now. Is that all right?"

"Er….s-sure. Shall I…I mean shall I just stand here….or maybe I should…"

"Why don't you watch?", Joyce said easing Willow back onto the edge of the bed letting her sit down.

"Oh,sure.….thankyou"

Joyce just smiled at the sweetness of the young woman who stared on with wide eyes. She slipped off her jacket to show off the white silk blouse hugging her skin tightly.

"Will you bring me a hanger?"

"What?"

"A hanger. For my jacket"

"Oh right…yes….a hanger", Willow said as she got up and opened the closet, "Er….wood?"

"What?"

"Wood or wire? They have both"

"Either one will be fine, dear", Joyce smiled stretching out her hand to take the hanger. "Thankyou"

Joyce hung up her jacket and turned around, unzipping her grey pencil skirt slowly easing it down her legs until it lay in crumpled heap by her feet. Kicking off her heels she unclipped her stockings from her garter belt decorated with little lace roses and slowly teased them down her legs, making Willow's breath hitch in her throat as she pulled at the collar of her shirt.

"Would this be easier for you in the dark?"

"Mrs Summers…I-I can't do this"

"You what?"

"This is…wrong. So very wrong, I mean you're Buffy's mom and…."

"Willow, do you find me undesirable?"

"Oh no, Mrs Summers. I think you're beautiful a-and elegant and classy and everything. I mean anyone would kill to be with you….but I just don't think we could possibly…."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No…but look, maybe we could do something else together. Maybe go play some miniature golf o-or maybe a movie or something…ooh, I think they're showing Gremlins this week", the redhead babbled out until she was silence by Joyce placing her finger on her lips.

"Willow….is this your first time?"

"I-is this _**what**_?"

"It is, isn't it? Your first time. And not just with a woman"

"That's a laugh Mrs Summers. Haha! I mean….I've been with loads of….well some…a-and…"

"You can't admit it can you?"

"T-there's nothing to admit I mean I…I.."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear", Joyce said tenderly seeing the prickly heat of a blush brighten Willow's pasty face.

"Now wait a minute"

"On your first time…"

"Who said it was my first time"

"…..it's ok to be afraid…."

"Hang on"

"…..of being…_inadequate_…I mean just because you happen to be inadequate in one way….."

"Inadequate!", Willow squawked lending a heavy awkward silence to the scene. "I-I may be many things but I….what are you doing?"

Joyce said nothing as she sighed and pulled away reaching for her skirt.

"Please….I…don't go….I'm sorry Mrs Summers"

"Then shhh"

The blouse slipped from Joyce's body as if liquid and the bra unhooked in an instant, Joyce stood there wearing nothing but an expensive bracelet and earrings, her neck touched with the hint of Obsession. She stood over Willow and took her hand guiding it to her breast, the redhead whimpered as her fingers massaged the glorious mound, the nipple hardening in an instant as Joyce breathed into her ear.

"Just relax, honey"

Joyce unbuttoned Willow's shirt and tossed it aside laying tender soft kisses along her neck as the redhead fumbled with her pants, but being such a nervous wreck her hands wouldn't work so Joyce pulled back and squatted down to undo Willow's belt and let the pants slide to the floor showing an absence of panties.

"I see someone is eager. Mmmm, you shaved. How sweet", Joyce said planting a little kiss on Willow's mound making her groan in pleasure.

Joyce stood back up and ran her tongue across Willow's stiffening nipple before taking it between her teeth, her hand sliding across the redhead's throbbing slit, a solitary finger tickling her moist entrance before the young woman threw her head back and bucked as Joyce felt a sticky warmth splatter into her palm.

"I….oh no….nononono", Willow whimpered as she looked at Joyce's smirk before burying her head in her hands slumping down on the end of the bed.

"It's alright honey…..premature ejaculation is not just for boys", Joyce soothed as she watched Willow's lips quiver and her face flush red. "Come on Willow, it's alright"

"N-no it's not….I….I just…..I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should go…."

"Don't be silly. In fact, I take it as a compliment. Turning you on to the point where you'd cum for me without me even doing anything, well it's a pleasure", Joyce smiled scooping some of Willow's warm juices and sucking on her fingers, swallowing the joyous flavors.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", Willow sobbed as Joyce held her tight.

"It's ok honey, tell you what. Why don't you use those sexy little lips on me"

"Really?", said the brightening voice.

"Yes"

"W-where?"

"Anywhere", sighed Joyce trying not to roll her eyes as she lay back on the Egyptian cotton sheets and spread her legs a little using a pillow to prop up her head, "But I suggest you start at the top….and make your way down"

_**An hour later**_

Willow lay back breathless on the bed, her head still spinning from the three orgasms she had both given and received, her skin covered in a sticky translucent goo, but she had never felt happier. Like she was finally freed from the thoughts she had been taught since birth were shameful and wrong. Her dilated eyes snared on the frame silently moving about the room, the clatter of keys, the sound of a zipper being pulled up and the snap of a purse being closed.

As Joyce stepped from the room, her fingers smelling of sweet nectar and her lipstick marks covering Willow's entire body, she cast one last look back and smiled.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes please, Mrs Summers"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!", Willow said spitting out her cappuccino.

"I said do you have some secret guy stashed away?", Buffy said using a paper napkin to wipe up the droplets spattered all over the table in the coffee shop.

"N-no, of course not"

"Then where do you go all day? For the last three weeks you disappear in the middle of the day and I don't see you again until late at night", Buffy said checking her watch showing it was nearly eleven pm. They had only got in the last orders at the coffee shop before it closed, luckily Sunnydale was a college town so there was always a steady parade of unkempt teens suffering from the munchies hence the late opening hours.

"I….. go to the library"

"What? For like six hours a day? Even a self-confessed nerd like you couldn't need that much knowledge", Buffy said, "Come off it Will. You don't turn up to the Bronze until nine and sometimes you have sex hair"

"What?!", Willow coughed, spitting her cappuccino across the table again as she rapidly ran her fingers through her hair smoothing it down nervously.

Buffy rolled her eyes and wiped up the spilled drink once more.

"Come on Will, you can tell me anything you know. I promise I won't judge you. So spill, who is it?"

"It's…..no-one. I told you, with college coming up I have to be all super brainy girl so….library"

"You don't have to be evasive. Honestly, you don't have to make something up", pressed Buffy.

"Library", Willow said as her fingers nervously toyed with her mauve tie hanging from the buttoned collar of her pink silk shirt, both being gifts from Joyce. The mother of her best friend. The mother of the girl sitting opposite her. The mother she was orally pleasuring on a daily basis.

"Right. You know I'll find out the truth eventually"

"I'm not lying. See…resolve face", Willow said pointing to her head.

"That's not your resolve face. That's your _'I-have-a-juicy-secret'_ face. It's the same face you wore when you found out about Giles and his erectile dysfunction. And what's with the tie, I mean it looks good and everything but still"

"Its….nothing. Can't a girl try to look her best sometimes?", said Willow shuffling the half Windsor knot up to her collar a little further.

"But you wear one all the time now. I always thought you'd be all tie dye and hemp skirts, unless you're trying to impress someone who is…... wait ….. i-is it a girl?", asked Buffy with a strange echo mingled in her words.

"Is what a girl?", replied the redhead feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Your secret fancy man…or woman"

"What? I-I'm not gay, Buffy"

"Oh come on, Faith told me about her sleepover. And that game of truth or dare"

"That wasn't my fault. I mean Faith broke into her Dad's liquor cabinet, and you know the Mayor would only have the best sherry in the world. Hence me got drunky, me got silly and said things"

"Will, it's ok with being gay. I'm not going to love you any less for it. I mean, when my Mom came out it took a little while to adjust but there's no way I would ever want her to not be happy with herself", Buffy said holding her friends hand completely unaware where those fingers had been just an hour earlier.

_**Flashback**_

As Joyce pressed her lips along Willow's breasts, her necktie being tied round her wrists ready to bind the redhead to the bed once more, but Willow pulled away. And it wasn't just to catch a breather from the two hours of passionate love making they had embarked on.

"Wait a minute", Willow said pulling away from the skin searing kisses, "Sit down a minute"

"What?", Joyce said raising her eyebrows.

"Just sit down a minute"

Joyce rolled off the young woman and reached down to take off her shoes.

"No, don't take them off. You know I love it when you wear them while you and I….you know …..but do you think we could say a few words to each first this time?"

"What words? Oh, you mean like a safety word? Well I didn't bring the paddle or that cheerleader uniform you like with me today. But ok, I just don't think we have much to say to each other"

"All we ever do is come up here and throw off our clothes and leap into bed together"

"What's wrong with that? Are you tired of it? Are you tired of…._me_?", Joyce said a little hurt.

"No, not that. I could never tire of you and that thing you do with the riding crop and the mango, but do you think we could liven it up with a few words now and then?"

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Anything at all", Willow said trying to loosen the tie tightly fastening her wrists together.

"Ok, so do you want to tell me about your High School experiences?"

"Oh god"

"Well?"

"Mrs Summers, if that's the best we can do let's just forget it and get the damn the ball gag out", sighed Willow wondering just why she asked if they could bring accessories to the same hotel room each day.

Joyce frowned and reached for her shoe, though their wild sex had recently included costumes and sore asses, she didn't need to hear the whiney ramblings of a teenager. She had enough of that at home.

"No, leave the shoes on…..please, Mrs Summers. But can we at least have one conversation. Think of another topic"

"How about politics?"

"Yes, that's a good subject. You start it off"

"You start it off. I don't know anything about it"

"Oh", Willow said a little deflated.

"Do you know about it?"

"Yes, I do. Quite a bit actually. What did you want to know about it?"

Joyce just shrugged as the beads of sweat ran down her breasts until they dripped from her nipples and onto the duvet which would take an awful lot of dry cleaning after this session.

"Are you more interested in left or right wing viewpoints?", asked Willow with brightening eyes, though framed by smeared eyeliner and traces of Joyce's lipstick.

"Neither"

"You're not interested in politics?"

"No"

"Then why did you want to talk about it?"

"I don't", Joyce sighed as Willow stared down at the rug, "Look, can I just buckle on the strap-on yet?"

"No, think of another topic. Er….tell me what you did today", replied the redhead whose hair was once more limp, matted and flailing across the pillows.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Yes I do"

"I got up"

"And?"

"I had breakfast"

"Mrs Summers, can you at least try and sound like you care. Did anything interesting happen at work?"

"Well a new selection of African erotic art came in"

"Did it now"

"Listen, can I get ready and talk at the same time?", said Joyce as she reached for the long zipper on the rucksack and clasped her hands around the inches of moulded rubber.

"Er…sure", said Willow laying back on bed in a pool of many colors and flavors.

"Thankyou"

"So…er….. tell me about _Mister_ Summers"

"Why? That's a drastic change of subject", said Joyce feeling uncomfortable for the first time.

"Humor me, will you?"

"Fine. He was crap in bed and I only married him because…."

"Because?"

"Oh have a guess, Willow"

"Buffy?"

"Bingo"

"You got married because you were pregnant with Buffy?", coughed Willow in surprise.

"Yes, now can you shut up. I don't want to talk about Buffy now"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to", said Joyce as she straddled Willow who gasped under the weight. She could feel the wetness of the older woman's crotch rubbing across her stomach as she pushed Willow's arms up towards the headboard fastening her hands tightly.

"Why not? is it because of me? Am I a filthy degenerate taking advantage of her lonely mother?", said Willow a little harshly as she finally gathered the courage to tell Joyce of her heart's true desires.

"What? You think you're the one using me? Oh please", said Joyce as she reached for the can of whipped cream.

"You think I'm proud of this? Betraying her trust like this, _**I'm**_ her best friend and _**you're**_ meant to be her mother"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing", mumbled Willow.

"No, tell me what you said", Joyce snorted feeling slighted.

"I said if you were that much of a mother you would tell Buffy about us so we could take this further"

"Further?"

"Yes further. I'm sick of this, I don't want to be a dirty little secret anymore. I want to take you to dinner and hold your hand and…oh don't try and act hurt"

"Don't you expect me to be a little hurt? Willow, you know exactly what this is. This means nothing, it's just sex", replied Joyce feeling a little flattered that this young woman could want to have a special relationship with her.

"To you maybe but….I don't want to be your fucktoy anymore"

Joyce said nothing, she just slid back off the bed and reached for the cigarettes in her purse.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I think my work here is done. It's been lovely Willow, really it has, but now you know what kind of woman you are I think you know you need to move on", Joyce said lighting up a smoke and letting small rings of smoke waft across the room, though she only ever smoked after sex her habit had increased so much in the last few weeks.

"W-what? But I…I don't want this to end….I…I just want something…..more"

"I know you do, dear. But I can't give that to you, college is about to start for you and it'll make me so happy to see you find someone your own age, someone who can give you all that I can't. It's been a pleasure to watch you blossom but now it's time for someone else to smell those roses"

"Roses? I don't want roses…do you want roses?", said Willow as she felt her skin chill and her heart ache but not to the depth she expected, "I-I can you get some roses"

"Willow, you're smarter than that, please don't play the naïve card. You're not that girl anymore", said Joyce as she strode around the bed to tenderly stroke Willow's cheek.

"B-but…"

"Shhh, honey. No but's, you know this was going to end at some point. Now how about one last time?", Joyce smiled as she stubbed the cigarette out.

"I…..but…I….thankyou Mrs Summers", replied Willow accepting the soft and moist kiss to her lips, "I don't know how to….well…you know….it's…"

"I said no talking, or should I get the ball gag?", Joyce said with a playful smirk seeing the smile flourishing on her young woman's damp and smeared face, "Thought not, now let's go out with a bang shall we?"

_**End Flashback**_

"Ok fine", said Willow fighting back her tears, "I-I have been seeing a woman. An older woman"

"Ha, I knew it", said Buffy victoriously as she clasped her best friend's hand even tighter. "So make with the spilling"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because it….it's over. She….oh Buff, she was _**such**_ a woman all classy and man, she could do things with her fingers that…"

"Will, that's way too much information"

"Sorry….anyway, though I wish it wasn't over ….to be honest she took a naïve and shy young girl and let her blossom into a woman who finally knows who she truly is. I always knew it was going to end, but I wanted something she couldn't give me and so we parted ways. It hurts Buffy, more than I hoped but not as bad as I expected, I just don't know what's next for me.I mean, I…I have much to thank her for but our time….it's gone now"

"So it was just a summers romance then?", asked Buffy feeling sad for pestering her friend into talking about such an abrasive subject.

"Something like that", Willow said with a small grin wiping away her tears knowing that she was now ready to face the world, for the first time, on her terms.

As her eyes drifted across the room she caught the glimpse of a smile coming from a young woman in a long skirt and baggy knitted top who sat quietly in one corner of the coffee shop. A shy smile hidden behind long blonde hair which seemed to sing out to Willow like a siren beckoning her closer to the gentle hippie girl.

Willow wondered.

Tightened her tie.

And smiled back.


End file.
